Arcanist
Some spellcasters seek the secrets of magic, pursuing the power to make the impossible possible. Others are born with magic in their blood, commanding unbelievable forces as effortlessly as they breathe. Yet still others seek to meld the science of arcane scholars with the natural might of innate casters. These arcanists seek to discover the mysterious laws of magic and through will and expertise bend those forces to their whims. Arcanists are the shapers and tinkers of the arcane world, and no magic can resist their control. '''Role: '''Spellcasting '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d6 '''Starting Wealth: '''2d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Int +5 Stats Spells The Arcanist is an Arcane Spellcaster. The Arcanist uses their Int modifier for spellcasting. The Arcanist draws from the Mage/Wizard spell list, found here. The number of spells an Arcanist can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. The Arcanist can cast an unlimited amount of Tier 0 Spells per day. Abilities Class Proficiency The Arcanist is proficient with Simple Weapons. Arcane Reservoir (Su) At 1st Level, an arcanist has an innate pool of magical energy that she can draw upon to fuel her arcanist exploits and enhance her spells. The arcanist’s arcane reservoir can hold a maximum amount of magical energy equal to 3 + the arcanist’s level. Each day, when preparing spells, the arcanist’s arcane reservoir fills with raw magical energy, gaining a number of points equal to 3 + 1/2 her arcanist level. Any points she had from the previous day are lost. She can also regain these points through the consume spells class feature and some arcanist exploits. The arcane reservoir can never hold more points than the maximum amount noted above; points gained in excess of this total are lost. Points from the arcanist reservoir are used to fuel many of the arcanist’s powers. In addition, the arcanist can expend 1 point from her arcane reservoir as a free action whenever she casts an arcanist spell. If she does, she can choose to increase the caster level by 1 or increase the spell’s DC by 1. She can expend no more than 1 point from her reservoir on a given spell in this way. Consume Spells (Su) At 1st level, an arcanist can expend an available arcanist spell slot as a move action, making it unavailable for the rest of the day, just as if she had used it to cast a spell. Doing this adds a number of points to her arcane reservoir equal to the level of the spell slot consumed. She cannot consume cantrips (0 level spells) in this way. Points gained in excess of the reservoir’s maximum are lost. Arcane Exploits By bending and sometimes even breaking the rules of magic, the Arcanist learns to exploit gaps and exceptions in the laws of magic. Some of these exploits allow her to break down various forms of magic, adding their essence to her arcane reservoir. At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, the Arcanist learns a new Arcane Exploit selected from the following list. An Arcane Exploit cannot be selected more than once. Once an Arcane Exploit has been selected, it cannot be changed. Most Arcane Exploits require the Arcanist to expend points from her arcane reservoir to function. Unless otherwise noted, the saving throw DC for an Arcane Exploit is equal to 10 + half of the Arcanist's level + her Intelligence modifier. A list of Arcane Exploits can be found here. Clear Mind (Su) At 5th level, an Arcanist can regain her spell slots quicker. The Arcanist must be relaxed and must be free from overt distractions, such as combat raging nearby or other loud noises. For example, she could be riding in the back of a carriage and benefit from this ability. The Arcanist does not gain this recovery if she is asleep or unconscious, but they still regain all of their spell slots after a long rest. The Arcanist regains 1 spell slot of the lowest spell tier that is missing spell slots per hour. This increases by 1 for every five levels after 5th. Eldritch Surge (Su) At 9th level, an Arcanist can, as a swift action, pour more power into her spells and abilities. She can add 2 to the caster level and DC of a spell, or increase her effective Arcanist level by 2 when using an Arcane exploit. She becomes fatigued upon using this ability. If she is already fatigued, she becomes exhausted. If she’s already exhausted, or something would prevent her from becoming fatigued or exhausted, she cannot use this ability. This ability does not stack with spending points from her arcane reservoir to increase the spell’s caster level or DC (as the arcane reservoir class feature). Advanced Arcane Exploits At 10th level and every 2 levels thereafter, an Arcanist can choose an advanced arcane exploit in place of an arcane exploit. Improved Surge (Su) At 13th level, an Arcanist can use her eldritch surge ability to reroll an attack roll associated with a spell or arcane exploit, or to reroll all of the damage dice associated with a spell or arcane exploit. In the case of attack rolls, this ability must be used after the die is rolled but before the results are revealed. The Arcanist must take the results of the reroll, even if they are lower. Greater Surge (Su) At 17th level, an arcanist can use her eldritch surge ability to force a creature to reroll a saving throw against one spell or arcane exploit and take the lower value. The Arcanist must declare the use of this ability before the result of that creature’s saving throw is revealed. If the spell or arcane exploit affects more than one target, only one target is affected by this ability. Bottomless Well (Su) At 19th level, a scholar can spend 1 hour studying her grimoire to refuel herself. Doing so allows her to regain her spell slots as if resting for 8 hours and regain points of arcane reservoir equal to half her Arcanist level. She can use this ability multiple times per day, however she still only regains the spell slots once per day. Mastery - Magical Supremacy (Su) At 20th level, the arcanist learns how to convert her arcane reservoir into spells and back again. She can cast any spell she has prepared by expending a number of points from her arcane reservoir equal to 1 + the level of the spell to be cast instead of expending a spell slot. When she casts a spell in this fashion, she treats her caster level as 2 higher than normal, and the DCs of any saving throws associated with the spell increase by 2. She cannot further expend points from her arcane reservoir to enhance a spell cast in this way. Abilities Category:Classes